A Slice of Life
by bellabambina248
Summary: Sasuke thinks he has a blond stalker... But what happens when he meet someone who changes his world. Yaoi, Lemon, Spanking, mild BDSM. SasuNaru. A side story with Gaara, Shikamaru, and Lee.
1. Life of Plastic

Hey everyone,

This is the fourth new Fiction I am starting since summer is soon. Hopefully, I will have a lot of free time to keep updating. However, please think of this chapter as a

pilot , so let me know if you want me to continue or not!

This story is a bit different as you will find out by the end of this chapter... but this is for a friend of mine.

Anyway, I haven't decided if this Fiction is a SasuNaru or a NaruSasu. Most probably its a SasuNaru. It will also include a side story with Gaara, Shikamaru, and Lee. The side story is taken from a fiction i started before under the name "Clouds and Candy" but it will be edited significantly.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Lemons, Spanking, Abuse, mild BDSM, Spanking (Yes, i am a spanko!), and Sasuke having sex with other people than Naruto at first.

* * *

The Uchiha waited infront of the mall. Thirty minutes had passed by then. Damn you Hyuga! Fuck that. He tapped his leg fretfully, even though he wasn't the one to lose his temper easily. Wasn't it enough that the fan girls kept squeaking around him like busted doors? There had to be a freakin 'male' idiot stalking him. _Great! Just great!_

Couldn't that imbecile feel the radiating glares that he was receiving from Sasuke? It wasn't like the blond was peeking every now and then, he was staring. In fact, Sasuke was _this_ close - - to having a crater burned into him by the piercing gaze.

Somehow, having a boy's eyes on him was entirely unlike being pursued by girls. His mind would routinely block any look from whatever eye that was decked with girlish eye shadow or eye liner. Never the less, he wasn't immune to the sea blue eyes contoured with the thick luscious eyelashes.

He glimpsed at his watch once more. That couldn't be right! He was sure that more than thirty extra minutes had passed. Only five! His watch have must been playing a sick joke on him. He peeked again at the sitting blond a few meters away from him. _Yup, still staring! _

Ring Ring

Sasuke answered his mobile phone dwelling on how boring his ring tone was. He had on occasion purchased some fun ring tones, but he never really used any of them. For some reason, the lackluster tone was always the one for him. He never had an explanation for it.

"You're late!"

"I know, baby… sorry…"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You are not coming, are you?"

"Sudden family obligation… you understand, right?"

"Bye"

"Please, Sasuke, don't be upset-" Sasuke hanged up.

His Uchiha common sense advised him to just leave. Yet, what impression would the teme have gotten if he had left after standing idle for almost an hour? What the hell was he thinking! Uchihas didn't give a crap about what others thought of them! _Well_, he had already purchased the tickets for the movie. Plus, he heard it was a pretty decent feature. _May be I should simply watch it. _

He left to try and get the casher to refund the extra ticket. It was already dark when he was escorted to his seat later. As the movie went on, he started to overlook his irritation. That was until he heard the person next to him laugh. _No! NO!_ A golden mope of hair was obvious even though it was dark. He could have recognized it anywhere. His stalker was back.

In the heat of the moment Sasuke stormed out. He walked around bitching to himself until the scent of coffee magnetized him. If chocolate was better than sex for some people, well, coffee would have been Sasuke's chocolate.

A smile almost broke, _almost_, the stiffness of his face as he sniffed his freshly prepared American espresso. Ah, Heaven! Finally, he had successfully gotten away from the dope, and was sitting in his favorite café.

He lifted his eyes up after tasting the first sip, nearly smoldering his tongue with the gooey bliss. Yet, a second later the liquid almost shot out of his nose. The audacity of the dope! _How dare he follow me into my favorite coffee place?_ _The movie isn't supposed to be over yet! _

The raven dashed towards the tanned boy, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The boy didn't answer him. Actually, he appeared to be in banana land.

"Hey!" Sasuke demanded attention.

Naruto pointed at himself. _Me? _

"Yes, you!"

"Is something wrong, buddy?"

"I am not your buddy! And stop following me," Sasuke ordered sternly.

"I think you got me confused with someone els-"

"Don't ridicule me! You keep following me around; the gate, the cinema, and now here. I want it to stop!"

"May be you are the one who is following me, teme!"

_W-What! Oh, he is sooo dead!_

"Why would anyone want to follow to _you, teme!_ I know one dollar cross-dressing prostitutes that look better than you!"

"Hey, man, I don't want to hear about your kinky sex life! Just calm down, and go finish your coffee."

At this moment, the pink haired girl who Naruto was actually following, which in turn was following Sasuke, stood up from her seat to seize the opportunity. She was going to defend her prince charming, may be he would fall for her.

"Naruto, you idiot! Stop bothering others."

"No fair, Sakura! He is the one who is both-"

"Shut up! As if anyone would believe that he is the one bothering _you,_" Sakura said it as if Naruto was in himself an insult to mankind and God's creations. Then she gave Sasuke a gooey smile.

"Fine," Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke would have relished the other's submission, but as bad as Naruto was, he hated Sakura even more.

"He won't bother you anymore, Sasuke-kun. Oh, are you alone? Do you want to come, and sit with me and my friends? If you don't want a crowd, I can just-"

"My friends and I!" The raven corrected in a monotone voice.

The pink haired girl looked humiliated. She smiled politely, but was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, jerk! Take that back! You are being rude!" Naruto snapped.

"I am merely stating what Barbie here should already know. I guess both of your brains are made of plastic."

The girl stared at her feet-

**Punch**

"Bastard! I don't know who you are, but you have no right talking to her in that way!" Naruto punched Sasuke forcefully in the gut.

Sasuke coughed, and gripped his stomach. When he recovered, he gritted his teeth and landed a blow to the seated boy's face. The Uchiha wasn't the one to lose his temper, but that idiotic blond had just crossed the line. No one! No fucken one could hit Sasuke, and not regret the day his mother gave birth to him!

"Now disappear, dope!"

The blond grimaced and looked away trying to compose himself. "Fuck you!"

The words made Sasuke's blood boil in his veins. He fisted the golden curls, and hurled Naruto to the ground. In a matter of seconds, punches and kicks rained over the blond. The boys only defend was to bit at the hand that came down onto his cheek once and again.

"Stop it! Stop it!" An old woman in the gathered crowd started hitting Sasuke with her cane repeatedly trying to get him off Naruto.

Quickly, two or three young men restrained him.

"Man, calm down!" One of them tried to pacify the Uchiha.

"That teaches you not to mess with someone who is better than you!" Sasuke spat at Naruto.

Suddenly, everyone gasped even more intensely than they already were.

"You are an awful awful man!" A woman shouted at him.

"Shame on you, creep!" another reprimanded.

"The likes of you should just be put in jail!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. So what! Two guys fought! What was the big deal?!

The raven's bewilderment disappeared a second later when he noticed the people around him helping Naruto back into his wheel-chair. Oh God! How could he not have noticed! A tang of guilt and shame seared his insides.

"I am…" He started to apologize, but then stormed away. He held his chest tightly. Uchiha's were not… they might be rude, but they weren't cruel… at least he didn't believe so. He wouldn't have… if he had known…

Sasuke sat on the side-walk just infront of the mall. He was reproaching himself when he noticed Naruto strolling out of the main gate. Without even noticing, his started to follow the blond.

A few blocks later, Naruto looked back at the man and asked; "What? Finishing what you started where no one can see you?"

"Hn… I don't intend to hurt you."

"As if you could!" Naruto dared.

"You- whatever!"

"Go away!"

"It's almost mid-night! Let me walk you home…"

"So now I can't protect myself! I can look after myself thank you very much!" Naruto mocked.

"I didn't mean that… I just want…"

"Feeling sorry for the cripple, I see! Well don't! Please fuck off before I show you what that _cripple_ can do!" Naruto frowned. He hated when people treated him differently. He hated when people thought he was handicapped. He might have not had his ability to walk, but he was as capable as everyone else. No jerk was going to make him feel less of a person. No jerk was going to make him feel that he was a disability and not a individual! Naruto then continue to move away.

Sasuke followed in silence for a few more minutes until he saw Naruto pause again.

"Please leave," The Uzumaki said less intensely than his previous speech.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, how about you?"

"I know your Sasuke Uchiha. I used to go to your school!"

"You did?"

"You are too dense for a prodigy!" Naruto continued to steer away.

"Hn. So you don't want me to know your name?"

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Teme!"

"Naruto Uzumaki Teme?"

"Haha, so funny!" Naruto ridiculed the juvenile joke, forcing Sasuke to roll his eye and feel a bit humiliated. He knew he wasn't the one for jokes.

A few other minutes passed in heavy silence.

"I am sorry," Sasuke whispered.

"I told you not to be. I hit you first..."

"I was rude, so…"

"She likes you, you know! I don't know why, but she does. She keeps following you everywhere, and you just keep ignoring her. If an amazing girl like her liked me, I would bring her the stars if she wished."

"Why are you admiring her so much? She is just a superficial girl. And from what I have witnessed, she keeps belittling you."

"You are not the one to talk about being superficial!" Naruto smirked.

"Hn."

"Plus, she is really nice. I mean… sometimes she is rude and everything. But she was therefore me when I needed her."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really. A jerk like you won't understand, dope! Guys like you who just receive everything on a silver platter. Born smart… you don't know the meaning of hard work. You know, I bet I can kick your ass and show you what Naruto Uzumaki is made off!" Naruto grinned widely.

"I bet you can!" Sasuke half smiled sincerely, half smirked in interest.

"Here is my place."

Sasuke followed Naruto until they reached his door. Naruto didn't invite him, yet he just left the door open for the other to enter. The Uchiha complied.

The apartment was relatively small, which gave it a cozy feel. The door opened to the living room which was linked to the bathroom, the kitchen, and Naruto's bedroom. A musky smell filled the air, except for the kitchen which smelled just like ramen. It was messy, but the floors were spotless. All the furniture and walls had 'shocking' shades as Sasuke saw it; blue, orange, red, and even pink. Yet, somehow the blond made it work.

"You should repaint your apartment. Your taste in colors is close to an abomination!"

"Thank you! I see you are the perfect guest!"

"What is this?" Sasuke pointed at the wall on the other side of the living room. The concrete was covered with photos of Naruto with all sorts of people. There were more than two hundred snapshot stuck on that wall.

"These are my friends!"

Sasuke walked closer, and started examining each and every photo. He recognized some people from school. For instance, Shikamaru Nara who shared most of Sasuke's advanced classes, Gara who always engrossed interest with his attention seeking behavior, and Lee who annoyed Sasuke more than anyone else in his school. He even noticed Neji Hyuga in one of the photos. Why Naruto had picture of his boyfriend, Sasuke wondered. Neji wasn't the one to like Naruto's personality. On another glace, Neji seemed to be frowning in the photo.

"You know him?"

"Neji? Yeah… nice guy."

"Nice guy…" Sasuke mulled the words in his mind. Neji might have been nice to him… but Neji was only nice to him. In fact, the Hyuga was boorish to almost everyone else.

"Hey, look what I have here!" Naruto stated.

Quickly, Sasuke bent down, and looked over Naruto's shoulder-

FLASH

"What the hell!"

Naruto smiled a toothy grin. He held the instant photo in his hand, and admired it. "You are not _that _photogenic! I don't know why the girls keep exchanging your photos. I wonder how much this one would cost."

Sasuke glared daggers at the other, but then his stiff expression relaxed when Naruto smiled softly at him.

"Keep it!" Naruto handed him the photo. "If one day you come to consider me a friend, hang it on your wall… and get me a copy too!"

Sasuke frowned trying hard to conceal his smile, "Get yourself a copy!"

The long dark hairs stuck to the boy's damp neck and he moved up and down taking all of Sasuke's erection in one fast move. He panted heavily moaning as the rock hard member brushed against his sweet spot again sending shudders up his spine. Oh God, Sasuke was so filling! Oh fuck, it felt so good!

The raven's hands supported the other male; one hand squeezing his butt cheeks, while the other grasped his waist. Sasuke glanced at Neji's knees. Neji's lace pink panties were torn and left hanging around his knee as he straddled the raven. The Uchiha smirked proud of his accomplishment.

When Neji became too excited to keep the rhythm going, Sasuke flipped him over. He spread the boy's legs and positioned himself in between. Soon enough, Neji was screaming Sasuke's name as he came.

An hour later, Sasuke glanced at the nude back lying next to him. Long dark locks contrasted with the milky smooth skin. His boyfriend was beautiful, and truly exquisite. Neji turned his head and smiled at his lover. He sneaked his hand until his fingers were teasing Sasuke's. When the raven started getting uncomfortable with the intimacy, Neji retracted his hand away.

Neji smiled at his love. Sasuke was everything he had ever wanted. May be that was the reason he wasn't like himself around the other male. He was aloof and harsh with everyone, but not with the raven. As soon as he was near Sasuke, he would turn into a teenage girl in love. His legs would fell flimsy, and his heart would be on the edge of exploding every time Sasuke would touch him. He loved him. He loved him so much that Sasuke defined him. He loved him so much that he didn't mind the secrecy of their relationship. In fact, he didn't mind that Sasuke didn't nearly care for him as much as he did.

"You are acting a bit strangely tonight? I am sorry I couldn't make it yesterday to the movies… My uncle-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Sasuke…"

"It's okay. I am not angry, just don't do it again. I had to wait for an hour alone, and then watch the movie on my own."

"Sorry. I love you," Neji admitted, hoping for a reply he never got.

"Neji, do you know a guy called Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Uzumaki, yeah. It's hard to forget about him." The boy answered a little hurt that the other completely disregarded his statement.

"Really, what do you know about him?"

"Why do you ask? I didn't even think you noticed h-"

"Just tell me what you know!" Sasuke spoke harshly, with no emotions in his voice.

"Not much. He is a son of a wealthy family, but his parents died in a car accident a few years ago. He survived."

"Oh, so that's why-"

"No… that was a year later, but I don't know how it happened."

Sasuke crossed his hands underneath his head. He closed his eyes shut. He felt a slow hand massage his chest, and then soft lips latch to his neck. Somehow… deep inside… he wished it was the blonde's hand. He craved for Naruto's lips.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I keep going?**


	2. You are my kryptonite

Hi everyone!

Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Note; Chapter 3 will be a bit heartbreaking, so prepare the tissues. But I promise you that soon it will get much better.

**Please review. Your reviews matter to me a lot. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Sasuke loitered in his absurdly pricey car under Naruto's complex. Irritably, he changed from one song to the other, almost breaking the buttons of his CD player. He would barely hear the first note only to zip to the next song.

He hissed, and started tapping his fingers. The raven glared at an old woman who approached his car, and then at everyone within sight. Then he tapped his fingers once more.

That wasn't like him. That wasn't like an Uchiha. He detested himself for being so… so frail. He spat at himself; why couldn't he find the guts to just drop by Naruto's?

_I should just leave! This is idiotic! _He grumbled.

The Uchiha stood in the corridor infront of Naruto's apartment. Gladly, the blonde's residence had a window just next to the wooden door, allowing for Sasuke to sneak a peek.

A small gap was left open; Sasuke could easily squeeze a hand in and push the curtain out of the way. Remarkably, he had a clear view of Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke's eyes concentrated, and soon he noticed a figure lying in bed.

_I should come back when he is awake! _

The raven was about to jump on the excuse and leave, but something inside of him clicked. He heaved a deep sigh, as he positioned himself directly infront of the door.

_Do it!_

He rang the bell once.

No answer. He guessed Naruto was a heavy sleeper.

**Chime**

When no answer was received, he started peeking again from the window. The body laid in bed completely still. Sasuke gulped, horrible scenarios flashing through his mind.

**Chime Chime Chime**

A mouse of wrestle started crawling within Sasuke. May be… May be a thief jumped through the window and killed him, God knows it was easy enough. Perhaps he overdosed, who knew what kind of medications Naruto was on anyway. Sasuke started fisting the door knob violently, as all the worse scenarios brought dread to his heart.

"Oh God! Is something wrong?" An incredibly dazed Naruto tensed. His eyes were wide open from shock, but his vision was still fuzzy from deep slumber.

"You are okay!" Sasuke stated the obvious.

"W-w-what's going on? Why are you here?"

Naruto noticed the other's lips moving, but he couldn't hear any sound. He closed his eyes trying to gather himself, and sighed. Leisurely, he took of the foam ear plugs out.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Ear-plugs…" Sasuke exclaimed with an appalled. Oh God, he overreacted! And Uchiha's weren't supposed overreact!

"They are demolishing a building near by. Why are you here?"

"I though you were… sick so I-"

"Wait. Um- how did you get in?" Naruto banged against his forehead with wrist. He always got the worse headaches when roused in this sort of way.

"About that… I will pay for the repairs s-"

"What! What the hell did you do!" The Uzumaki snapped, raising his voice to an earsplitting degree.

"Dope, I was worried about you so just shut up!" Sasuke blushed at the revelation. Yet, Naruto didn't detect the pinkish tint allowing the raven to save face.

"Who told you to worry about me?" The blond reprimanded. The Uchiha had officially gone to an unsurpassed extent of being a damn prissy bigoted bastard.

"I will pay for the door-"

"Teme, I could have you locked up you know! This is breaking and entering!"

"You are the one who is just asking people to break in!" Sasuke knew how absurd he sounded, but he had nothing else in mind to say.

"How! How! How c-c- you are a bastard!"

"By having a freaking open window for anyone to break in from, that's how! Put some metal bars, you idiot!" Sasuke faked a serious expression.

"None of your fucking business!"

"Is that how you repay someone who could have saved your lif-"

"Shut up! I don't need you looking after me!"

"You need someone-"

"Fuck! You bigot! Arrogant bastard! Just get the fuck away from me!"

Sasuke twitched. He struggled to compose himself. He spoke quietly, "Fine. I will leave as soon as I get the door fixed-"

(A.N. he broke the door, because the slide window didn't open enough for him to enter. I didn't think I needed to extend the scene to explain that.)

"Just leave the money on the dresser." Naruto's voice was lower, but more upset and irate. He looked away from the raven, as flashbacks swarmed through his mind.

"Get some metal bars. Any burglar could just break the glass and-"

"Like hell I will."

"Naruto-"

"Fuck off."

Sasuke stood smirking as the handy man did his thing. The old geezer would occasionally peek at Sasuke, and wonder about the reason behind the triumphed look the boy wore.

The man's head snapped when loud cussing chants coming from inside the apartment recommenced.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked the raven.

"Yes. Didn't we already reach an arrangement?"

"I know you agreed to pay me double, but your boyfriend seems really upset. One thing that I have learned in my thirty years of marriage-"

"Just finish your work," Sasuke cut him off.

Naruto sat on his wheelchair, jerking his body back and forth fiercely. "Just you wait until I get this broomstick out of the wheels! I am going to shove it up your ass, and out of your fucking throat. You fuck!"

The blond tried to bend over, and pull the broomstick wedged through the wheels out. His face was red from fury. And although Sasuke might have not realized it, deep down Naruto felt like crying. He felt helpless. He hated the feeling. He spent all of his life trying to be independent… and now… _that jerk!_

Suddenly, Naruto heard a familiar voice.

"Help! Iruka sensei, Help!"

In a matter of seconds, the concerned older man stood infront of him.

"Sensei! He broke in, and kidnapped me! He is holding me hostage! God only knows what this pervert is planning to do to me! Call the police!" The tanned boy screamed, although the man was close enough to even hear whisper.

"Relax, Naruto." Iruka sigh. He recognized Sasuke. He used to have him in one of his classes when the raven was just nine years old. Therefore, he doubted that Sasuke meant any harm.

Sasuke walked in, and stood behind Iruka. Suddenly, the spatula flew towards his face. He dodged it easily, "Dope! Why did you do that?"

"Why! Why!" Naruto squeaked. "You captor!"

"Naruto, I doubt that Sasuke has bad intentions. Captors don't usually install window guards for their victims-"

"He has you fooled! He is doing it to jail me in!"

Iruka sighed once more, and bent down to remove the broomstick. "I will get this out now. Promise me you won't attack Sasuke if I do."

"Fine sensei," he glared at Sasuke who stared back at him unruffled.

"Here we go-"

The instant the brunette removed the stick; Naruto was attempting to wipe the smirk off the raven's face using a variety of kitchen utensils.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke as he finished the last of his ramen. He tuned out the conversation his sensei and the bastard were having.

"So you home school Naruto…"

"Yeah, for a few years now," Iruka smiled kindly. "I am glad he made a friend at the school, since he will be attending there starting next semester."

Sasuke nodded. The summer holyday was almost over, so Naruto was going to attend his school in a matter of a week or two. He glanced at the wall decorated with photos of Naruto's friends. The blond wasn't in dire need for one more without doubt.

When Naruto was gone to the kitchen, Sasuke allowed himself to be bolder. "I am sure he has a lot of friends."

Iruka smiled softly. Yet, the smile carried an air of sorrow. "Friends? I guess."

Sasuke resisted the urge to question Iruka's reaction, and continued; "I was wondering... what happened…?"

"I am sure he will tell you when he is ready for you to know."

"Hn."

Moments of awkward silence followed. Iruka eventually decided to break the silence, "I am glad someone got him to set up a window-protector. I have been nagging him to get it ever since he moved here."

"Its nothi-"

"But Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"Naruto doesn't like to be forced into receiving support. Just let him ask for it next time. I… I struggled with this before. I just wanted to do everything for him… but one day I realized, I wasn't doing him any favors."

"I know."

"And… although he wouldn't admit it… its very stressful being under the mercy of others." Iruka was insinuating for Sasuke how what he did today was unforgivable.

"I know. I am sorry."

"Iruka sensei, do you want me to pay your electric bill tomorrow. I am going to pay mine anyway?" Naruto entered the room.

"I already did, but thanks."

"No biggy!"

The three of them sat on the carpeted floors for hours. As tense air vanished gradually, they started enjoying their time. Even though Sasuke and Naruto would never admit it, they enjoyed each other's company.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe it's almost midnight. I should go. I have work tomorrow. Plus, Naruto is already sleeping." Iruka said.

The raven looked onto his lap where the slumbering Naruto's head rested. The pale boy smiled reflecting on how peaceful Naruto looked asleep compared to how mischievous he was when awake. Plus, he knew that the golden headed boy wasn't going to be too pleased when he would remember that he slept on Sasuke's lap. The boy smirked sinfully.

"You go. I will put him in bed," The raven offered. Iruka complied without hesitation.

The elevator stopped at Sasuke's penthouse's floor. As soon as the door opened, he saw a pale boy asleep infront of his door on the ground.

Neji had been waiting for Sasuke for hours worrying that the raven was still upset from what happened a few days ago. Sasuke wasn't the same ever since the day he stood him up while they were supposed to go to the movies together. His uncle had called on him for an emergency family meeting, and he thought Sasuke would understand. Yet, something was off with his baby.

Sasuke hissed. He grumbled at the thought of carrying Neji to the bed room, and having him spend the night.

Suddenly, it hit him. He didn't hesitate to carry the sleeping Naruto, but he was hesitating when it came to the Hyuga. He was wavering when it came to the boy who had given him everything; his virginity, his love, and his devotion. Guild flooded his veins as he imagined how Neji used to rest his head on his lap, just like Naruto did that night, and let Sasuke play with his long dark stands of hair.

He bent down, and planted a kiss on the cold cheek. Then again, it hit him. Naruto was warmer then Neji. Much warmer. He didn't consider that Naruto was in the privacy of his own home when he touched him, while Neji had been waiting for hours in the cold. When the thought passed his mind, he felt another tang of guilt shoot up his spine.

Neji stretched his arms relishing the warmth. He smiled seeing the blurry figure that stood infront of him as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, baby."

"Good morning to you to," Sasuke smiled. "I found you sleeping on my door step last night. Your uncle with me furious when he realizes you spent the night-"

"It was worth seeing your smile!" Neji blushed at how sappy he sounded. Yet, seeing Sasuke smile was worth it. It was worth the horror his brutal uncle was going to put him through.

"Where is your keychain?" The Uchiha asked, searching Neji's pants which he had removed last night.

"In the back pocket. Do you need something?"

"Hn."

Neji's eyes fixated on Sasuke in shock as the raven added the penthouse key to the rest of Neji's. Sorrowfully, he didn't know that Sasuke was motivated by guilt.

"Sasuke, are you sure?" Although they had been together for two years, Sasuke never showed any interest in taking their relationship to the next level.

"Next time, don't sleep on the doorstep. You could have caught a cold," Sasuke stated in a monotone voice.

The look on Neji's face… how bright it shined in happiness… Sasuke felt at fault again.

"I will prepare breakfast." Neji grinned.

Naruto woke up. Just like Neji, he stretched. He would have liked to spend a few more minutes being lethargic while laying in bed, but his bladder was starting to itch. He sat up, and looked to the side where his wheelchair should be parked-

He frowned. _Fuck! _He couldn't remember who carried him to bed yesterday. It must have been Sasuke, since Iruka wouldn't have forgotten to park the wheelchair next to bed. Now, how was he supposed to get out of bed?

He tried to remain as composed as possible. Gladly, his mobile was in reach. He started searching through his phonebook for someone to call.

_Iruka sensei has his summer school. I can't ask him to come. _

He kept scrolling down. Then, he realized that he had no one to call. He felt tears build up in his eyes, but shrugged then off. He was much stronger than to cry over such a trivial matter.

He glanced at the distance between the mattress and the rough stiff floor. He gulped. He should have listened to his sensei when he advised him to buy another bed that was closer to the ground.

He figured he would probably break a rib or two taking that fall, but it was much better than someone finding him drenched in his urine. He would never be able to live through such a humiliation.

He started reaching for the floor-

**Bang**

He plummeted on the ground full force. His lips widened in a silent gasp of pain. He held his shoulder and groaned.

"Damn. Damn. Damn!"

He probably dislocated his shoulder so he couldn't crawl to the bathroom. He reached for his mobile with his other hand, and started scrolling down.

_Sasuke… I should call him. It's his fault anyway. _

He didn't want to plead for the Uchiha's help, but what other option did he have?

**-----To be Continued-----**

**

* * *

Please review. **


	3. A number on my list

**Hey everyone,**

This is chapter 3. However, before the chapter starts, I included a chapter one from the side story. I published that chapter before as a separate fiction, but I decided that I will continue it as a side story here.

If you don't want to read the side story, just scroll down till you find chapter Three.

Note: The two stories will meet soon.

**XXXX 'Clouds and Candy' side story XXXX **

The tiny red head jumped once, but still he was too little to reach the cookie jar. He jumped time and again. The five year old wished he would grow up to be taller than a palm tree. He wanted to reach the sky and taste its cotton candy. His tip toes were starting to be sore from the strain. He hopped again. Finally, he reached the jar. Opps, he tipped it over the table. Oh No! It was about to crash on him. His little milky skin was going to be scarred forever. He covered his face with his arms. It's the only thing he can do. He didn't even have time to be frightened.

Here it is! Here is goes! It should land on him right about now!

The jar never fell. How can this be?

The taller boy stood next to the cute red head. His hand was holding the pot in place. He was Gaara's hero. He was so tall, so tall he could reach the sky. Well, may be not but for the five year old a few inches made the difference of a life time.

"What a drag! I had to run to catch it," The six year old pouted looking down at the flushed stunned boy.

"Do you want some cookies?" Shikamaru offered. He wanted to get it all over with and go rest on the jade grass outside. He didn't want the boy trying to get the cookies again so that he won't have to come for him rescue again.

No answer. The boy gaped silently at the other male memorizing every detail of his face. His narrow gloomy grey eyes, his curly hair trying to escape the pony tail, and his height. His superhero. _Can he reach the sky? The clouds? How do clouds taste like?_May be one day the hero would carry him up to the sky, Gaara thought.

"How troublesome!" Shika sighed. He didn't understand why the boy wasn't answering. Why was the red headed boy day dreaming? He wanted to lie on the grass. He doesn't have time for this.

Nara placed the jar back in its place and walked away. Gaara eyes followed him silently. He marveled him.

Suddenly, the peace was rustled. A boy in a green suit came in running towards Gaara. He bent down on all fours infront of the table.

"Gaara-chan. Use me to get up! I am a step for you to reach what you want! I will always be there for you whenever you need me!" Lee said staring at the floor beneath him. He waited from his crush to mount his back to reach the cookies. He would do anything to be the hero. Gaara's hero.

Without even looking at the green dressed kid, Gaara ran behind Shika who was disappearing from sight. He ran as fast as his little legs could bear until he found lazy Shika laying on the grass watching the sky. He really knows how the clouds taste, Gaara smiled.

"What's yow name?" Gaara asked cutely, hands behind his back.

"Shika"

Gaara waited for the boy to ask him back his name, "I am Gaawa". He could have sworn that he can pronounce the 'r' but his heart was beating too fast for him to remember how to speak.

"Hi," Shika said and looked back at the sky, crossing his hands behind his head.

"You like the sky?" Gaara mumbled laying down next to the other boy. He wanted to see what the other was observing.

"The clouds," he answered.

Gaara stayed silent for a few minutes wondering what the other was thinking about. He giggled to himself when he noticed a cloud that looked like a bunny. May be, that was Shika what thinking about too.

"Shika-chan, what do clouds taste like?"

The lethargic boy glanced at the other boy. _Is he an idiot? Clouds are just water vapor?_Shika was exceedingly bright for his age.

When the other boy didn't answer, Gaara continued, "I want to taste the cloud one day".

"How troublesome!" Shika muttered to himself a few muffled words that Gaara can't hear, and then said, "They are better to watch than taste".

"Will you help me taste them one day?" The tiny boy didn't seem like he was convinced with what the other was saying. His fantasy was still very much alive.

Nara stood up and stretched his back, "Come with me".

He wanted to sleep. He loved to relax. Yet, he knew that the boy wasn't going to let him. Better make the boy wake up soon from his dream.

He walked infront of Gaara who started lagging behind. His legs were shorter and weaker than the other. So Shika waited for him to catch up, and held his hand in his. Gaara's heart might have jumped out of his chest and fainted. He dragged him, forcing Gaara to speed up his step, to the teachers' bathroom. Hot water wasn't connected to the Kid's bathroom to avoid kids getting scalded.

He turned on the hot water and waited for a few minutes watching the other boy shift nervously on his feet. Finally, the restroom was filled with warm humid vapor.

"Gaara, open your mouth and swallow," Shika instructed.

Gaara obeyed, tasting nothing.

"This is what clouds taste like."

"But they look so pwetty!" Gaara pouted his full bottom lip protruding. Why didn't they taste good? Sweet? Why don't they taste like cotton candy? He was disappointed by what he had tasted.

"That's why they are better to look at than touch. Some things are better admired from far," Shika smiled a faint smile.

He was still Gaara's super hero. He knew everything in the world. He knew everything that the boy would ever want to know. Gaara smiled and rocked their hands.

XXXXX

Years later…

Gaara held the sides of the raft tightly; stupid Kiba was rocking it. He was going to make the raft flip into the water. Gaara hated getting wet in winter. Plus, he doesn't want to embarrass himself infront of Shika, he doesn't know how to swim after all. But his super hero would try to save him, right?

The sixteen year old glared at Kiba. Yet, Gaara seemed to be the only one who believed that his glare could scare anything. People didn't take him seriously. Who would take a marshmallow with strawberry jam topping seriously?

He trembled; Kiba just gave the raft an aggressive shake. He clinched his fist to hold down. But before he knew, his lungs were getting filled with cold water. Everything was disappearing from sight. The raft's frame hit him in the head, didn't it? He was losing consciousness and sinking. He was drawn into a place of no return. He didn't feel a thing except a bit sleepy and wet.

**SLAP!**

"Gaara, wake up!" A girl's voice brought him back from his dream.

"Go get Iruka-sensei! He might have a concussion!"

His eyes were closed shut when he felt a mouth touch his. He felt his head pushed back. His first kiss was being stolen away. He trembled. It might be the cold, or possibly the nervousness of brought by his first kiss being captured. It must be Shikamaru saving him. He let his mouth open and felt air fill it up. Suddenly, he felt sharp pain. All the water in his lungs gushed out. He fluttered his eyes. It was Shika. His first kiss was taken by his hero. But Shika didn't have a dark black bang or big black eyes. That was Lee.

"Lee?"

"Yes, my fair prince! I am here for you. As I promised you before; I will protect you with my soul!" Lee's repeated his standard love speech about devotion. He was sincere, but Gaara stopped listening half way through. He wanted Shika. Lee's love might have been obvious for everyone to see. But just like the clouds, they lose their beauty when they meet you tongue and your taste buds. Shika, on the other hand, was so… beautiful to watch. May because the lazy boy was far away.

Gaara got up and watched as Temari had a nervous attack worrying about him.

"I am fine," he fisted his hair rubbing the bump in his head. It hurt so much. Awfully sore. Plus, he had a killer headache.

He spent the next few minutes trying to breathe after Temari jumped all over him. She usually almost suffocated him with her bear hugs.

XXXXXXX

Here he was. His eyes landed on Shikamaru far away in the woods. Over the years, he gained the ability to locate the other boy wherever he was. He tried to free himself from the others and headed towards the other male.

"Gaara-chan!" Lee called. He ran after the other. It wasn't very 'troublesome' to catch up with the red head since Lee was athletic and persistent. He was never a stingy when it concerned his energy and feelings.

_What does he want now?_

"Yes, Lee-san"

"Can I have a word with you alone?"

_Is he blushing?_

"I am busy right now," Gaara turned around. But suddenly Shika wasn't in sight.

"You shouldn't be alone right now. You hit your head pretty hard," Lee was really worried about Gaara. It was his entire fault he got hurt in the first place. It was his fault, or so he believed, because he let Kiba be paired with Gaara to ride in the raft. You see, the art teacher paired them up to get into the rafts and draw the scenery. The lake was just near their school.

"I am fine, Lee, don't worry about me."

"But you are so fragile! I don't want something bad to happen to you. I must prote-"

"I am not fragile!" he knew he looked like a marshmallow. He looked like as if he would break if handled too harshly. He knew how he looked, but he didn't appreciate being treated as so. The only one who was allowed to call him marshmallow was Shika.

"Sorry"

"Never mind," _where did he go?_

"Gaara-chan. I had a confession-"

"Shika," Gaara interrupted Lee when he dashed towards Shika as soon as he spotted him. Lee followed.

XXXXXX

"Hey Marshmallow…" Shika said laying down again on grass.

"Why do you keep calling me… Marshmallow…?" Gaara whispered sweetly sulking. He hesitated.

"Cause you-Never mind-" Shika gave up. It just took so much energy to explain to the boy how cute he looked. In addition, phrasing the words not to sound like flirting was too troublesome.

"Gaara-chan, you need to sit down! You hit your head!" Lee said placing a cushion on the grass. Anyway, where did he get this thing from? Was it in his hand all along?

"I am perfectly fine standing!" Gaara was stubborn.

"But you might faint and then I wouldn't be able to stop blaming myself for-"

"I don't want to sit!"

"I can get you a chair from the school if it will make yo-"

"I said NO"

"But-"

"Gaara, why don't you just sit down!" Shika sighed; his friends were silly and annoying, "What a drag!".

Since Shika said so, he complied. He sat down after pushing the cushion closer to the other.

"Shika…"

"Yes"

"You didn't do the drawing assignment?"

"No"

"Me too. Stupid Kiba kept swaying the boat. I couldn't let go of the-" he stopped. He didn't want to sound like a sissy saying that he couldn't stop clasping the sides of the raft enough to draw anything, "the drawing got messed up when I fell in the water".

"Iruka sensei will be furious!"

Gaara looked to his other side, and sighed when he noticed the nerd in the green suit bowing to him.

"Please Gaara 'sama', can we have a word alone?"

"No!" _you are the meanie who always makes me do stuff I don't want, thinking I can't depend on myself._

"Then, I just have to say it right here and now!" Lee swallowed, "Please be my boyfriend?"

Lee has admitted his love before a few times, not that it was hard to miss without a confession. However, he never asked Gaara to return it before. This was the first time he ever asked Gaara to be his boyfriend.

Gaara was sick of turning down Lee. Sometimes Gaara was mean although he never really meant to be, "No".

"I will protect you with my life!" Lee put his hand over his heart, "I love you". Gaara was truly his life.

"That's not it."

"Then why are you denying us the happiness of-"

"Have you ever looked in the mirror before? Everything about you is lame. You are a 'drag'," it was a word he learned from the man he loved.

"I have looked in the mirror before… but I thought if I tried hard enough to make you happy-" The words cut like razor blades into Lee's innocent loving heart. Gaara also loved a man who didn't return his love (at least it appears so); he should have known how it felt for Lee.

"I can't have a boyfriend who looks like you. Not with your big bushy brows," he said not noticing that he almost had no eye brows, just a few blond hairs. He knew he was good looking, regardless. He continued the insults, "Your nerdy hair and your retarded sense of fashion. And don't get me started on the irritating way you talk!"

Gaara waved his hands in the air to make a point, "you are hopeless. You are too clingy. You make me sick. If you really want to make me happy, say away from me! Isn't it enough that I will have to brush my teeth for hours to get your taste out of it?" he poked out his tongue in disgust.

How can he say that to the guy who jumped in freezing cold water to save him? The one who ran back to school wet in the ice cold weather to find Gaara some change of clothes. He might have not been the most handsome man, but he loved him. Even if the red head didn't return his love, he didn't have to be so cruel when turning him down!

Gaara clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and listened to one offense after the other. He couldn't help the stream of tears wetting his cheeks. He didn't know that his 'ugly' face told his worth. At least he used to think that working hard to take care of the people you love was all that matters!

"GO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! UGLY-"

"That's enough, Gaara!" Shika frowned. He was watching all along. Gaara's blood froze in his veins. Shika had seen the worst side of him. He will hate him now.

"But he-" Gaara wanted to explain himself.

"I never knew you were so ugly inside!" Shika glared at him. It was the first time ever that Gaara saw Shika this angry. In fact, he never saw Shika angry even the slightest bit. And now, Shika had this look on his face showing disgust. He was appalled by Gaara's attitude.

Gaara's eyes snapped open and he started to weep instantly. He didn't want the person he loved most in the world to hate him. What should he do? What should he do now? Tell him what he should do to make his hero not hate him? He was freaking out, terrified, and panicked like a cat drowning in sea.

"I didn't mean to…" Gaara mumbled quietly. His voice was so hushed, that it won't be strange if he didn't hear it himself.

"Don't talk to Gaara-chan like this! He is a good person… I am just… not worthy… I should have known my place. Don't blame him from my mistake!" Lee defended the boy that just ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Gaara was shocked. Now, he started crying harder than ever. He knew he made a big mistake!

"Lee…"

"Go away… you are… troublesome!" Shika took a final glance at a devastated Gaara whimpering and stared back at the clouds. He couldn't see Gaara anymore, but he could hear his sobs. It hurt Nara that he had to break Gaara like this. But he couldn't let it go… he couldn't let him turn into a horrible person. Gaara was better shattered, instead of hideous on the inside.

**XXXXX End Side Story XXXXXX**

**Chapter 3, "A number on my list"**

Neji sat smiling at his raven, "Do you want more eggs?"

"I-" Before Sasuke could even open his mouth, he noticed his mobile vibrating. If any other person was calling, he would have most certainly ignored the call. Yet, Naruto was the caller. He stood up, and exited the kitchen as he answered his phone.

The Hyuga gazed at the other's back, wondering who was important enough to distract Sasuke from his breakfast and boyfriend. When the raven was out of sight, Neji stalked towards the direction in which the raven went.

He saw Sasuke frown and quickly put on his jacket. "Don't worry, I live twenty minutes away."

"Who is it?" Neji asked as the other put the mobile back in his pocket.

"Not now!" Sasuke dashed towards the door without uttering anything else.

XXXXX

Sasuke opened the apartment door with the spare key he had from the night before. It had taken him a much longer than expected because of the early morning rush hour.

"Naruto, where are you?" He called out as he scanned the vicinity for the blond mope of hair. When he lowered his eyes, he saw Naruto on the floor by the bedroom door.

Sasuke approached him quickly, but then froze. Naruto was lying on his face soaking wet. His shoulders were shaking, as soft whimpers filled the room. The boy was definitely crying.

"Naruto, are you okay?" _What question is that! Of course his not okay! _Sasuke frowned, hating himself for the ridiculous question.

"Go away!" the heart breaking blond screamed between sniffles.

"Naruto…"

"I shou-ld I should have just called the ambulance!"

"It's okay. I am here no-"

"Leave!"

"I- you need to go to a hospital if you really dislocated your arm-"

Naruto turn his head, facing Sasuke with a crimson face drenched in tears. "_If I really dislocated my arm! If? _Do you think I like peeing myself like a toddler! Do you think I like calling you for help! Don't you dare second guess what I said! Fucken bastard! I was so much better without you! You just had to humiliate me! I was so so… ahhhhh… much better alone!" Naruto screamed as he wept harshly. He knew he wasn't making sense anymore, but he just needed to get it out.

"I am sorry," the raven uttered simply as he bent down next to Naruto. _Should I move him, or not? His ribs might puncture his lungs if I try to…_

"Naruto, I will slowly try to turn you around. Okay?"

The blond nodded.

When Sasuke tried to use Naruto's arm to turn him around, the boy screamed in pain. However, after a bit of perseverance, Sasuke succeeded. He slowly lifted the blonde's shirt up, and pressed gently his chest. Naruto cringed.

_He fractured his ribs, no doubt in that._

"I think you should try coughing now. It helps prevent secretions from pooling in the lung causing pneumonia." Sasuke read about it some where before.

"Ehm-It hurts…"

"Do you have any pain medications?"

"In the bathroom cabinet."

"Hang in there. I will be back."

Sasuke ran quickly to the bathroom. When he was finally out of Naruto's sight, he called the ambulance. He didn't want to worry the blond but he figured Naruto was in worse shape then he first expected. Plus, although Naruto was skinny, it will be very hard transporting him when he was in unbearable pain.

Sasuke dashed back to where Naruto was. He glanced over Naruto deciding to give Naruto the injection in his thigh rather than upper arm. He figured it wouldn't hurt since Naruto doesn't have sensation in his legs. Plus, the boy was already wearing shorts.

He quickly pushed the needle against the sanitized skin, not concerned with doing it too quickly,

"Fuck! That hurt! What are you doing!" Naruto shouted.

"A-a-"

"You bastard, you thought I can't feel my legs, didn't you? You probably think I am impotent to-"

"Shut up and get off my back! You can't expect me to know every fucken thing about- I don't know! I don't know what to do so give me a break!" Sasuke snapped. He started panting as he felt the anxiety build up inside of him.

"Sorry…" Naruto lowered his voice. He shouldn't be getting his anger out on someone who was helping him.

Sasuke nodded. "The ambulance will be here anytime now."

"S-Sasuke, I know you hate me right now… but can you… please change my pants before they arrive?" Naruto looked away.

Sasuke started pulling the boy's boxers and shorts at the same time, revealing the boy's limp member. He left and came back with a wet towel, and slowly started wiping Naruto clean. It didn't feel awkward then seeing Naruto nude, or touching him in his most private parts.

He put new boxers on just in time, as the medics knocked on the door.

XXXXXX

The Uzumaki sat in his hospital bed watching Sasuke ogle at his mobile screen.

"Sasuke, you can stop pretending to be busy. Man, you are such a chicken. Can't handle someone else crying-" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up!" Sasuke blushed, and glared at the same instant.

"Fine…"

"Hn." Sasuke looked back at his mobile screen.

"Sorry for being a jerk today."

"Whatever."

"It was strange," Naruto pursed his lips, "Usually, you are the jerk-"

"Shut up or I will punch you," Sasuke threatened in a monotone voice. "And I won't care that you can't punch me back!"

"I can punch you back-"

"Not with your hand tied up."

"I can try punching you with the other."

"Try and you will have two dislocated arms instead of one."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever, I am on so many drugs right now, I won't feel it!"

"You are an idiot!"

"Hey, stop being so passive aggressive!"

"My aggressiveness is far from passive, Uzumaki! I am telling you bluntly, you might be the biggest idiot I have ever seen in my life!" Sasuke gashed his teeth together.

"And you are the biggest bastard I have ever seen in my life. You know, I am here because of you-"

"Because I saved you!"

"Because you forgot to put my wheelchair next to my bed! I doubt that it was Iruka's fault!"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, "Whatever. I won't try to help you anymore, you ungrateful idiot."

"Thank you for my fractured ribs- Aww! What was that for?"

Sasuke flicked his fingers over the broken ribs. "Shut up, you are annoying the other patients!"

"Nurse! Nurse! This man is abusing me!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke pressed his palm against Naruto's mouth, but was bitten in response.

"Is something wrong here?" The nurse peeked in, raising an angry eyebrow.

"Nothing is going on!" Sasuke uttered in between clenched teeth as he mended his injured hand. The boy had sharp teeth.

The woman looked at Naruto waiting for his response. The blond gulped. The woman looked like she was in the army, and not in a hospital.

"Fine. Nothing wrong…" Naruto hissed.

"Please keep it down!" She glared.

As soon as she left, Naruto started laughing, and so did the usually stoic Uchiha.

"Shouldn't nurses be cute and warm?"

"Naruto, I take it back."

"What?" One blond eyebrow rose.

"I take what I said back. I won't stop trying to help you. I want to be there for you."

Naruto sighed, "Can I convince you not to?"

"Never."

"Fine… but I will look after you too."

"Hn."

"Like a friend!" Naruto shook his head trying to get Sasuke to be the one to say it.

"Hn."

"Don't you have something for me?" _Like a photo you promise to give back when you consider me a friend!_

"Not really."

"Whatever!" Naruto sulked.

In fact, Sasuke was starting to consider Naruto more than just a friend.

**Ring Ring**

Sasuke glanced at the number calling, Neji Hyuga, and then returned the phone into his pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"It's no one."

XXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

Neji sat in the cold room alone crying. He brushed his fingers against his torn skin, and cringed in pain. He tried to muffle his whimpers as he heard his uncle scream outside his room as Hanabi tried to calm him down.

His heart almost stopped when the door opened. The man instantly dashed towards the boy, fisting his long dark mane. He started dragging him to the mansions reception where most family members gathered.

The boy was tossed onto the ground, as the firm cane met with his naked back.

"Uncle, please." The boy didn't want to beg. He honestly didn't. The words just escaped his lips. He buried his face into the ground trying to save what was left from his dignity.

The man lifted the boy's face up by dragging his hair, "You are a shame on the Hyugas. How dare you break the rules! Do you think you can come and go whenever you want, boy!"

"No, uncle. I fell asleep- ahh!"

The wood connected with his skin leaving a dark red blotch. He looked up seeing a few pale eyes on him; some sympathized, some savored the moment, and some just pretended to look the other way.

"You are a failure just like your dad! I was wrong to take you in!"

**WHACK** **WHACK**

The rest of the punishment went by without any one uttering anything. Neji was left almost out of conscious on the floor as everyone went on their business. He swallowed watching Hanabi stand far away terrified to approach him. Her father would never let her.

_It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. _He was used to it ever since he was a child. When his grand pa passed away years ago, his uncle inherited the Hyuga estates and businesses naturally since he was the older of the two sons. Yet, Neji's father received nothing except shame. He worked for his brother until his fingers literally bled, and finally decided to be independent when Neji was born. The man fell into profound illness three years later brought by extreme poverty. Before he died, he begged his brother to take Neji in. The man agreed but never stopped degrading Neji for it.

Nonetheless, the pale boy was happy. He was blissful because he had Sasuke. The Uchiha made everything right. He was the warmth he never got in his life. He was the one who would hug away the scars and the wounds. Yes, it was okay as long as he had Sasuke. He was okay.

He struggled to stand up feeling pain shoot down his spine. He took small steps until he reached his room. He sat on his bed as he started to cry again. He grabbed his phone instantly calling his love.

_Please answer._

XXXXXXXX

"Someone really wants to talk to you. Answer. I will be fine," Naruto commented as the phone persisted on ringing.

The raven nodded, bringing the phone to his ear. He started walking away from Naruto.

"I am busy right now-"

**Whimpers**

"Neji."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"S-sa-Sasuke…"

"Are you crying?"

"I h-hate him!"

"Did he hit you again?" Sasuke frowned glancing at Naruto. The guy in the bed next to him seemed to be bothering him.

"I-I- need to s-see you."

"Hn." He couldn't meet with the Hyuga right now. He needed to drive Naruto home, and look after him.

"S-Sasuke?"

He paused thinking for an excuse, "He won't let you out right now. We can meet tommo-"

"He will let you in if you come here. H-he likes you. He likes your family. He won't mind." Neji sniffled feeling better now that he could hear the other's voice.

"I am b-" Sasuke suddenly froze. Naruto might have been his new friend, but Neji was his boyfriend for years now. The raven swallowed the guilt, "I am busy right now-"

"Sasuke, if you don't come he will start hitting me again. Plea-"

"I will call you again, Neji."

"Sasuke…"

"Just lock your door." He hanged up.

The raven walked towards the sitting blond.

"Your girlfriend?" Naruto asked grinning.

"I will sleep over your place tonight okay. You will need help until you recover," Sasuke stated.

Choices... We go through life making simple decisions that impact our and other's lives. Choices can be as simple as what to eat for breakfast, while others make the difference of life or death. Gladly, we have priorities to help us choose. The only problem is, sometimes we are someone's first priority, and they are just a number on our list.

**- To Be Continued -**

**Please review.**

**And should I keep writing the side story or not?**


	4. Chapter 4, A, Slips

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the long wait. I tried to make this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. Anyway, there is a poll on my profile to see if you want me to continue with the side story (The Gaara, Lee, and Shikamaru love trainable). Please let me know what you think?

Back to this chapter, I tried to make it a bit lighthearted at parts so it doesn't turn into a sob fiction. Tell me if you like it this way more or not.

Just wanted to say, I love you a lot guys. Happy new-year!

**Chapter 4 part A, "Slips"**

The raven smiled softly, brushing the sleeping blonde's hair away from his eyes. He poked the tanned nose, and immediately Naruto scrunched it cutely. He was so beautiful, Sasuke's heart almost broke.

It wasn't even nine, and the boy was deep asleep. The Uchiha was done tidying up the house, which he had done despite Naruto's objections. He had been the reason Naruto was confined to bed after all.

He had nothing to do for the rest of the night. He sighed making his way to the bathroom. Inside, he splashed his face with chill water trying to regain his composure. He recognized the hole he was digging for himself, and he dreaded it. Yet, something was too irresistible about it. About Naruto. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and he refused to call it love at the first sight. Sasuke didn't believe in such a fallacy. However, how else could he explain it?

He sighed once more making his way to the kitchen. He had forgotten to prepare himself food, although he had cooked Naruto some warm dinner. He found only a box of cup ramen stocked in the blonde's kitchen, urging him to sigh yet again.

As he sat blowing cold air at the noodles, he started scrolling through the missed calls.

_Eleven missed calls from Neji. I should call him..._

Had brushed away the guilt that had been discouraging him from calling his lover, and started dialing.

"Neji."

"Sas-Sasuke?" A beaten down voice answered. It was as if the boy had no fight in him any more.

The raven swallowed in distress. "Are you okay? Did he do something else to you?"

"He is not letting me eat... I think I fractured my thumb blocking his... He doesn't want me to see a doctor."

"I was just at the hospital today..." He just wanted to get it off his shoulder. He didn't want to bottle up everything. "They were-"

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I was there with a friend; He fractured some ribs."

"Oh... that's why you were busy..." Neji felt a tinge of pain in his heart. He couldn't understand why Sasuke would prefer a friend over him.

"I have some connections there. I can get them to treat you without adding anything to your medical record, if that is what he is worried about."

"Sasuke, was it someone I know?" He ignored Sasuke's last comment.

The raven paused debating if he should admit to who it was or not. Although he hadn't cheated on Neji in a physical sense, he was feeling guilty for favoring Naruto. "It was Naruto Uzumaki. He is better now."

"Naruto... I didn't know you were close to him. He is not really in our click."

"Don't be condescending," Sasuke pounced on Neji as a defense mechanism.

"I- I didn't mean to. It's just that... that you didn't even know who he was although he went to our school for years. Don't be upset, okay?"

"Hmph."

"Am I going to see you tomorrow, baby?" Neji tried to sweeten his voice in order to get Sasuke to be more loving towards him. "I miss your touch..." The cane had hurt his body, and he needed his baby to take the pain away. Just a hug.

"Fine. Ask your cousins to sneak you some food."

Once he had turned off his phone completely, he heard Naruto call out for him. He took fast steps towards the room, trying not to look too eager.

"Yes?"

"I need water," Naruto pursed his lips cutely.

"Fine."

The water bottle was over the bed stand, so even in Naruto's condition, it wasn't hard for him to grab it. Sasuke didn't mind however. _Maybe he didn't see it, _he figured.

Naruto chucked down the liquid before calling Sasuke in a husky but seesaw voice, "More water, pleeeeease."

Sasuke glared at him, pouring more water into the cup until Naruto signaled enough to him. Naruto drank it again, and then wiggled his cup for more.

"All this water will keep you up all night."

"I know," Naruto whispered to himself smirking. "It will keep you up too. Maybe that will teach you to butt out of my business."

He wiggled the cut again.

"I am cutting you off before you burst."

"But Sasuke, I am thirsty. The doctor said it's a side effect because of all the meds I am taking for my arm and rubs."

The raven sighed filling the cup half way up. Again, Naruto was playing the guilt game. "Anything more?"

"Well... since you are here... and you promised to take care of me..." Naruto stalled.

"Just spit it out."

"My feet are so sore-"

"Why? Have you been standing on them all day long?"

"That's mean even for you, Teme!"

"Well, I am not your slave. I am not going to give you a foot massage."

"Back massa-"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Fine, I will just up my pain killers. I hope I don't get addicted... But don't worry; I won't tell anyone it's your fault."

The raven shrugged the guilt away. His ego and pride outweighed the remorse after all. But then it hit him; he was going to be touching Naruto. Touching him all over. That outweighed his ego, pride, and guilt for _almost _cheating on his boyfriend.

"I am only going to do it _once." _He raised one finger to make a point. "Don't complain."

Naruto grinned as Sasuke sat down pulling the feet onto his lap. He sunk into the pillow savoring his massage and Sasuke's sweet sweet humiliation.

"You're good. Do you massage a lot of feet, Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared at the blond, hands moving towards the other's knees, kneading the skin and the muscles. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"You heard what the doctor said."

"I mean... you legs. You had painkillers in your bathroom drawer."

"No..."

"Hn." The raven shifted a few times uncomfortable about the question he was dying to ask.

"They don't know... They don't know why it happened," Naruto murmured answering the other's thoughts. Suddenly, he started to laugh uncontrollably, "St-Ahhh-op it I'm t-t-t-icklish!"

The Uchiha blinked a few times before getting a grip on what was happening. "It's your knee."

"W-Ahh- My heart- Sasuke! S-stop!"

The raven kept tickling the back of the tanned knees enjoying how flushed and wiggly Naruto was, but soon he stop feeling a little pity for the poor Uzumaki. He examined the flushed boy with his eyes closely, forcing the other to blush an even deeper shade of read. "A lot of people are ticklish from their knees, Teme!"

Aiding Naruto to turn over, Sasuke pulled the shirt over the other's head. He gazed at the slim firm back, sun-kissed and delicious. He even had a tiny birthmark- almost a swirl's shape- up near his shoulder, just waiting to be kissed. Licking his lips, he rubbed his hand softly all over the flesh, grazing his nails along once in a while.

"Teme, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," He gulped, almost hard.

"C'mon. Do me!"

"D-D- excuse me?"

"Massage my freakin back!"

"Oh, okay."

He started rubbing the back staring at the erection in his pants. It was a good thing Naruto was looking the other way-

Naruto turned his neck around to look at Sasuke, urging the other to jump to the other side of the bed, kneeing the tanned back in the process. "Fuck! What the hell was that? Just say it; you want to ruin whatever of me that's still working!"

"I wasn't comfortable sitting there!" Sasuke snapped back, his voice a little shaky. _Good, he didn't see it. _

"Did you _have _to break my back doing it?"

"S-s-shut up!"

"Really eloquent, Teme"

"Do you even know what eloquent means?"

Naruto turned his head the other way, forcing Sasuke to switch positions again. "What the hell? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you hiding something?"

"Shut up!"

"Stop telling me that!"

"When you SHUT up, I will stop telling-" He knew he was being childish, but honestly he didn't know what else to say. If Naruto discovered his little –or huge, very very huge- problem, he was done for it.

"What's going on behind my back?" Naruto tried to push himself with one hand, but couldn't.

"I am not done with your massage, yet." Sasuke spoke quickly. "Stay face down!"

"Dude, that's not cool, okay. You don't tell another guy that!"

"I just don't like doing anything half assed. I said I will massage you. I have to do it properly."

"Well, thank you very much. I think you have done a good enough job, especially with your knee. Can you turn me around now?" He mocked.

"No, I will go get some hot oil."

"You're going to burn me now?"

The blond waited and waited for what seemed like eternity. When Sasuke came back, he was empty handed, yet completely stress-free.

"Where is the hot oil?"

"What oil- Oh yeah, I didn't find it," the raven smiled.

"Did you swallow some of my pills or something?"

"What? Why?"

"You seem to giddy... It's kind of freaky."

"Hn," the raven pretended to frown.

"Why did you take so long?"

"I was searching."

"Where did you search? I think I have some massaging oil in the bathroom locker."

"That was empty."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it had a bit left in-"

"I dropped it in the sink," he coughed. If Naruto knew Sasuke as well as his brother did, he would have known that coughing was Sasuke's tell. The raven had used the last of that oil to lubricate something that day, and that 'something' wasn't the sink.

Naruto narrowed his eyes until they were slits, trying to figure out the other. Then he came up with a plan; Saying something outrageous that the raven would eagerly tell the truth in order to refute. "Were you jerking off in my bathroom Uchiha?"

Sasuke froze.

Suddenly, intense silence filled the room, erasing Naruto's smirk.

"Y-Y-you know, I always drop stuff into the sink as well," Naruto chuckled anxiously. "All the time."

"I wasn't jerking off."

"Good to know! I was just- Hahaha- Yeah..." Naruto bit his lip for a second. "I think I should go pee."

"I'll help you."

"You don't have to cum- Gulp- come with me. Y-You know-ehm- I don't want to anymore."

"You don't want to anymore?"

"It's another side effect of the drug. Hallucinations; I think I want to go but I really don't."

"Hn. I wasn't jerking off," He added with a stiff face, trying to convince the other.

"I know. You are probably asexual."

"I am not-"

"Or straight."

"Hn. Naruto, don't flatter yourself. Even if I was gay, you're not my type."

"Good- wait! Are you saying I am ugly?"

"No... You're just not my type."

"You snobby jerk. You know what; you're not my type either."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder as if he wouldn't care, a bit glad that they changed topics.

"You just can't handle all of this," Naruto pointed at his body, finally managing to turn over all on his own.

Sasuke stared coldly, "I wouldn't want to handle _this_."

"Well, obviously, you're not gay! Any gay guy would kill for _this."_

"Now, don't go ruining the reputation of the gay community."

"I hate you!" He tossed his pillow at the raven full force.

**つづく・・・**


	5. Chapter 4, B, A box of chocolate

Please don't forget to read part A of chapter 4.

**Chapter 4, Part B, "A box of chocolate and fresh flowers"**

Sasuke bent down kissing the bruises on Neji's back softly, feeling the other wince. Another tinge of guilt surged through his veins. He really cared for Neji. Maybe even loved him. Not passionate love. He hated to put it this way, but he had grown attached to Neji because the boy was there when needed.

"Do you think it'll scar?" The Hyuga mumbled. "I have too many scars as it is."

_Is that all he can think about? _The raven kissed the other's shoulder intently, "Probably not. The skin is barely broken."

"Sasuke..."

"Yes," he kissed the sore flesh again.

"Wh-why did- How is Naruto now?"

"Fine, I should go there soon," he coughed.

"Oh, you can't stay with me tonight?"

"He needs-"

"Can I go with you?"

The raven frowned, "And how am I going to explain you being there?"

"Just a friend."

"He will be attending our school Neji. I don't think your uncle will be very happy to hear that you have a boyfr-"

"I know, Sasuke, I know. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Then stop needing a reminder," the raven spat harshly, getting off the bed.

Neji stared at his back tears almost slipping out, "Jerk."

The Uchiha turned around glaring, but he softened his look when he noticed the hurt expression. _I am horrible..._

"It hurts! Is it too much to be with the only person I care about for one night?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"Forget about him... I am your boyfriend. I am your priority."

"Don't be childish. He needs help."

"So do I-"

"That's called being needy."

Tightening his jaw, Neji's expression got colder. He stood up, putting his shirt on.

"Are you leaving?"

He didn't answer; instead he just walked out of the room heading for the door. He waited for a second hoping that the raven would chase after him. He fuddled with the doorknob wishing he could be the stony everyone saw, when he was around Sasuke. He wished he hadn't been dropping his defenses around the other forcing it to become a habit.

"I am leaving," he whispered.

"Okay," he heard a soft hurt voice answer him back. Sasuke stood by his room's door, looking away. Losing Neji wasn't easy. He was taking Neji for granted, he was selfish, and he was definitely a bastard. But it still hurt losing and hurting the other.

"Sh-should," Neji closed his eyes feeling the last of his ego and pride burn at the pit of his stomach. "Should I c-"

"Yes, you should come over tomorrow," Sasuke answered pressing his hands on the door, as they bordered Neji. He nuzzled the other's cheek, leaving a peck.

Neji let his back press against Sasuke's chest, taking comfort in the other's gesture. Sasuke was cold, but these rare intimate acts that always kept Neji hanging.

The raven glanced at the watch around his wrist. _Naruto..._

When he refocused on Neji, the young man was explaining, "He is going to hit me again... I wasn't supposed to leave... I w-want to be with you."

"Stay here," the word escaped him again.

"I can't. He would murder me the next time he sees m-"

"He doesn't need to see you again."

Neji backed away eyes wide open, "S-Sasuke, what are you saying?"

"Move in with me."

The other's mouth gapped for a few times not knowing what to say. Sasuke couldn't really be asking him _that. _No way, weren't they just fighting a few minutes earlier? Plus, he could never afford his tuition or supporting himself. It was just not possible. Not possible!

Then it hit him. It was Sasuke _Uchiha _who had just asked him to move in. Sasuke would never rush into something without figuring the ins and outs. Who else was more worthy of trust than the prodigy he had loved for years, he figured. After all, if he would cross his uncle this once, he wouldn't be stranded with only Sasuke as wall to lean on.

If only he knew that the raven was slipping into a mess he couldn't possibly handle. A an old grand-mothers' tale told that if a man would return to a wife he usually ignored with a box of chocolate and her favorite flowers, he either cheated or was about to.

**- To be continued- **

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
